It is typical for some wheeled vehicles, such as automobiles and trucks, to be provided with one or more tools. These tools can be used by an operator to remedy any of a variety of vehicular problems including but not limited to the removal of a defective wheel (e.g., having a flat tire) and the installation of a spare wheel. In particular, such tools might include a jack, a pry bar, a wrench, and a screwdriver.
Effectively storing these tools in a vehicle can be difficult. In particular, unless the tools are restrained, they might move during vehicular travel, and may accordingly damage adjacent items, create annoying sounds, and/or become so displaced that they are no longer readily locatable or accessible to an operator. However, as such tools are typically not needed by an operator on a frequent basis, vehicular manufacturers might not wish to employ sophisticated, bulky, and/or expensive restraint arrangements. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple but effective tool storage apparatus that can selectively restrain one or more tools such that they are conveniently accessible to an operator.